1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crayon melting system and more specifically it relates to a melted crayon painting system for effectively painting with melted crayon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Melted crayon art is becoming popular with artists. Melted crayon art is created by melting one or more crayons onto a painting surface. There are two conventional ways to melt crayon: blow dryer or glue guns.
The first method of melting crayons for melted crayon art is by positioning the crayons on the painting surface with the painting surface positioned at an angle and then heating the crayons to their melting point with a blow dryer or hair dryer allowing the melted crayon to flow downwardly along the painting surface. The main problem with using a blow dryer to melt the crayons is that it is difficult to do detailed painting.
The second method of melting crayons for melted crayon art is by inserting a crayon into a rear opening of a glue gun, heating the crayon within the glue gun and then dispensing out the nozzle of the glue gun onto the painting surface. One problem with using glue guns for melted crayon art is that it is difficult to change from a first color of crayon to a second color of crayon because the user has to empty out the glue gun melt body first prior to inserting the second color of crayon. Another problem is that glue guns are not designed for detailed painting since they are designed for melting a thermoplastic adhesive that is dispensed in a thick strip for securing objects together.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved melted crayon painting system for effectively painting with melted crayon.